Just Spoonful
by vanderwood
Summary: Di saat mulut Renjun masih terasa tidak nyaman luar biasa, orangtua Jeno mengirimkan banyak sekali makanan enak ke dorm. [NCT Dream-centric; no pair]


**Just Spoonful**

by vanderwood

.

 _Neo Culture Technology_ is a brand associated with SM Entertainment

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

.

.

 _When I count my blessings, I count you twice._

 **(Irish proverb)**

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah hari yang cocok untuk makan enak. Paduan udara dingin di luar, pemanas ruangan di dalam _dorm_ , serta film-film menarik yang mengantri di daftar tontonan, menjadikan malam ini benar-benar waktu untuk bersantai dan beristirahat. Makanya, ketika orangtua Jeno mengirimkan berbagai jenis makanan untuk empat perut remaja lapar di _dorm_ Dream, sorak sorai penuh energi segera terdengar menggema di dalam _dorm_ , seolah hari ini adalah hari paling sempurna dalam kehidupan mereka. Jeno sampai harus memastikan apakah tetangga sebelah mereka tidak terganggu dengan sorak-sorai tersebut. Memang ajaib betapa mereka masih memiliki energi untuk bersorak meskipun perut sedang lapar.

Makanan yang dikirimkan macam-macam; ada _bulgogi, kimchi jjigae, tteokbokki_ , ayam goreng, dan berbagai makanan pendamping lainnya. Semuanya berasal dari restoran langganan keluarga Jeno, jadi Jeno bisa menjamin kualitasnya. Tak sabar, Jisung buru-buru mengajukan diri menjadi sukarelawan untuk memasak nasi — padahal kalau hari-hari biasa, _maknae_ manis itu mana mau — dan Chenle mengikutinya dengan antusias, tak jelas apakah mau membantu atau sekedar merecoki. Jeno sendiri memindahkan sebagian makanan yang mereka terima ke dalam kotak-kotak makanan untuk nanti dimakan manajer- _hyung_ kalau dia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Jeno- _hyung,_ Mark- _hyung_ dan Donghyuk- _hyung_ nanti datang ke sini, nggak?" Chenle bertanya sambil menuangkan beras ke dalam tempat penanak nasi. "Kalau datang, kita masak nasi untuk enam orang ... oh, tujuh, sama untuk manajer- _hyung_."

"Hm, tadi siang sih Mark- _hyung_ bilangnya akan pulang ke _dorm_ 127, jadi masak nasinya untuk lima orang saja." Jeno menutup rapat-rapat kotak makanan yang berisi beberapa potong ayam goreng, kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam lemari es. Jeno tak lantas menutup pintu lemari es setelah menaruh kotak makanan itu, melainkan terdiam sebentar untuk memilih minuman. Ada dua botol besar soda, satu kotak kecil susu pisang, beserta tiga kotak jus persik di dalam sana. " _Guys_ , kalian mau minum apa malam ini?"

"Soda!" seru Jisung dan Chenle berbarengan, disusul dengan sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Jeno.

"Aku minum susu saja," gumam Renjun yang entah sejak kapan sudah mendaratkan dagunya di bahu kanan Jeno untuk mengintip ke dalam lemari es. Ulah Renjun barusan nyaris saja membuat Jeno terlonjak kaget, tapi beruntung Jeno bisa mengontrol reaksinya.

"Susu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Renjun, Jeno meraih satu-satunya kotak susu yang ada di dalam lemari es dan memberikannya pada Renjun. "Tinggal satu, kau beruntung."

"Makasih." Renjun mengangguk sambil menerima kotak susu dari Jeno. "Oh iya, makanan bagianku berikan untuk manajer-hyung saja. Aku nggak akan makan."

Jeno menatap Renjun khawatir. "Kamu sudah _skip_ makan siang hari ini, lho."

"Nggak apa-apa," gumam Renjun.

"Mulutmu masih sakit?"

Renjun mengangguk pelan. Mulutnya masih terasa tidak nyaman luar biasa berkat kawat gigi yang baru saja dipasang sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Rasa sakitnya sebetulnya hanya sedikit, tapi deretan logam yang tersembunyi di balik giginya itu membuatnya sulit makan. Selama dua ini Renjun berusaha untuk makan seperti biasa — dokter giginya memperbolehkannya melakukan hal itu — tapi keberadaan kawat giginya membuat kegiatan makan terasa seperti neraka. Padahal 'kan, makan itu harusnya menyenangkan. Maka dari itu, daripada harus mengalami kegiatan makan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman Renjun memilih untuk tidak makan sekalian. Benar-benar hal yang sangat disayangkan, mengingat makanan yang dikirimkan orangtua Jeno kelihatannya enak sekali.

"Tapi kamu nggak boleh nggak makan. Nanti kalau makin tipis terus ketiup angin, gimana …"

Renjun menginjak kaki Jeno gemas atas komentar tersebut. Rasa tidak nyaman di mulutnya cukup berjasa dalam membuatnya bertindak semakin brutal akhir-akhir ini. Beruntungnya Jeno pengertian; ia hanya tertawa dan tidak mengambil hati tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu — dan lagipula toh dia yang mengatai Renjun duluan.

"Jeno- _hyung_ benar, Renjun- _hyung_ … coba makan dulu." Tumben-tumbennya Jisung berkata bijaksana. "Dipaksa saja biar ada makanan masuk ke perut."

"Aku sudah melakukan hal itu selama dua hari, duh. Tapi sekarang nggak, deh, _no thanks_. Neraka," geleng Renjun.

"Tetap saja, kamu nggak bisa lama-lama kayak gini. Sebentar lagi jadwal kita akan semakin padat lho, kalau nggak ada energi kamu bisa apa?" Perkataan Jeno barusan ada benarnya. "Sakit begitu biasanya berapa lama sih?"

"Jaemin bilang dulu dia butuh satu minggu sampai ia mulai nyaman," jawab Renjun pelan. Artikulasi kata-katanya juga sekarang terdengar sedikit tidak jelas karena kawat giginya itu. " _Which is_ masih empat hari lagi, kalau mengikuti standarnya Jaemin."

Panjang umur. Tiba-tiba ponsel Renjun berdering dan menampilkan nama Jaemin di layarnya. Anak itu jadi sering menelepon Renjun sejak Renjun memberitahunya bahwa ia baru saja pasang kawat gigi. Biasanya Jaemin menanyakan apakah Renjun bisa makan dengan kawat giginya itu, dan jika jawabannya tidak, ia akan menyemangati Renjun untuk makan, setengah memaksa. Dan jika Jaemin sudah melakukan hal itu, Renjun akan balik memaksanya untuk menutup telepon dan istirahat. Bukannya apa-apa, sebagai yang sudah lebih dahulu mengalami bagaimana rasanya mengenakan kawat gigi, Renjun sangat menghargai tips dari Jaemin, tapi entah kenapa dicemaskan Jaemin setiap hari membuat Renjun merasa aneh. Seharusnya yang lebih cemas kan Renjun terhadap Jaemin … yang notabene sakitnya lebih parah.

"Diangkat nggak nih?" Renjun meringis.

"Angkat saja, terus habis itu marahi dia dan suruh istirahat," usul Jeno. Renjun mengangguk, dan berjalan keluar dari dapur untuk menjawab telepon dari Jaemin. Melihat punggung Renjun yang menjauh sampai menghilang di balik partisi pembatas dapur dan ruang tengah, menerbitkan sepercik ide di dalam benak Jeno.

"Jisung, bantu aku sebentar. Tolong ambilkan beras segelas."

.

.

.

Di ruang tengah, yang berfungsi sebagai ruang televisi merangkap ruang serba guna termasuk ruang makan, Jisung dan Chenle sibuk menata peralatan makan beserta makanannya di atas sebuah meja rendah. Sesekali Renjun membantu untuk menuangkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk — kecuali mangkuknya sendiri — namun ia lebih sering terfokus pada televisi dibandingkan membantu menyiapkan makanan. Sibuk memilih film apa yang akan mereka tonton dari daftar tontonan yang sudah menumpuk. Jeno sendiri masih sibuk di dapur, entah sedang apa.

"Jeno- _hyung_ , ayo cepat! Sudah lapar, nih!" seru Chenle sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan antusias.

Jeno menyahut. "Iya, iya, aku sedang ke sana."

Tak lama kemudian, Jeno muncul dengan sebuah mangkuk besar di tangannya. Mangkuk itu masih mengepulkan asap, dan wanginya enak. Dengan sigap, ia menaruh mangkuk itu tepat di depan Renjun.

"Nih, ini menu khusus untuk Injun."

Baru setelah Renjun mendengar kalimat tersebut dari Jeno, fokusnya teralih dari televisi. Ditatapnya mangkuk yang sudah tersaji di depannya dengan mata membulat. Isi mangkuk itu adalah bubur yang wanginya membangkitkan selera. Bedanya dengan bubur biasa, bubur yang disajikan Jeno itu diberikan sedikit kuah dengan warna jingga menuju merah, dan warna buburnya juga kemerahan. Ada parseli ditaburkan di atas bubur tersebut, namun tampaknya bukan hanya parseli — ada tahu lembut juga yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Bercak-bercak kemerahan juga tampak pada tahu tersebut, kontras dengan warna putihnya. Wanginya enak, membuat Renjun sadar kalau ia lapar. Susu saja tidak mungkin bisa memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisinya hari ini.

"Whoaaaa~" Renjun membuka mulutnya takjub. "Ini … tampaknya sedap sekali."

Jeno menggosok hidungnya bangga. "Semoga kau suka."

"Jeno sengaja buatkan ini untukku?" Renjun mengerjapkan mata, lalu menatap tak percaya ke arah Jeno. Yang ditatap menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus; tak hanya bibirnya, namun juga kedua matanya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidak makan malam ini." Jeno menunjuk mangkuk besar berisi _kimchi jjigae_ yang ditaruh di tengah meja. "Ini sedikit eksperimen, sih. Buburnya kubuat pakai kuah _kimchi jjigae_ , jadinya agak merah begitu warnanya. Tahunya juga kuambil dari tahu yang ada di _kimchi jjigae_. Tadinya mau kutambahkan suwiran ayam atau potongan _kimchi_ , tapi aku takut nanti malah terselip di kawat gigimu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Sungguh, dibuatkan begini saja sudah cukup!" Kedua mata Renjun berkilau dalam kebahagiaan. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bubur tersebut; aroma kuah kaldu, bumbu _gochujang_ , dan kimchi berpadu menjadi satu. Sedap sekali. "Ah sungguh … ini kelihatannya enak sekali."

"Jangan dilihat saja, dong. Dimakan juga. Aku buat bukan untuk dilihat-lihat, lho," tutur Jeno, yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Renjun. Ia menyendok buburnya dengan antusias, meniupnya sampai asapnya menghilang dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Enak~"

"Enak kan? Restoran langganan keluargaku memang tidak pernah salah," sahut Jeno bangga. "Habiskan, ya. Kalau kurang, nanti aku buatkan lagi."

Renjun mengangguk-angguk antusias dengan pipi menggembung, masih menyimpan bubur di dalam mulut sebelum ditelan. Wajahnya jadi jauh lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Terlihat dengan jelas dari bagaimana matanya berkilauan seperti bintang ketika ia menatap Jeno dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. "Jeno, terima kasih banyak, ya! Aku tidak menyangka kau mau repot-repot begini hanya demi aku …."

"I-ish, apa sih. Kita kan teman, harus saling membantu kalau ada yang sedang kesulitan!" Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Renjun yang terlalu bercahaya ke arah mangkuk nasi di bawahnya. Aroma dari makanan yang terhidang di meja sudah mulai menggodanya. "Nah, aku sudah lapar, ayo mak — Jisung, Chenle, kalian sudah makan duluan!?"

"Habis Jeno- _hyung_ lama! Kami kan sudah lapar," gumam Jisung santai sambil mengunyah _tteokbokki._

"Lho, nggak bisa gitu, dong! Tunggu yang lebih tua —"

"Renjun- _hyung_ sudah makan, jadi tidak apa-apa." Ganti Chenle yang berkelit. "Ayo Jeno _-hyung_ juga makan."

"… Baiklah." Akhirnya Jeno menyerah, kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan pada dua adiknya itu. Ia mengambil sumpit, lalu berucap. "Selamat makan~"

Pada akhirnya, berkumpul bersama orang-orang tersayang dalam suasana hangat dan penuh makanan enak, memang salah satu dari sekian banyak hal baik yang bisa kau dapatkan dalam hidup ini. Sangat disayangkan apabila satu dari kita tidak bisa menikmati suasana itu sepenuhnya hanya karena kawat gigi, bukan?

Selamat makan, teman-teman!

* * *

 **END**

 **a/n:** Haloo jadi ini cerita yang ditulis impulsif setelah dapat kabar bahwa anak saya allegedly pasang lingual braces juga sama kayak gegenya hm,,,,, entah sampai kapan kita bisa lihat snaggletoothnya injun jadi nikmati saja selama masih bisa dilihat hiks. Agak pahit juga sih mengingat injun sendiri ngeh kalo charm pointnya itu gingsul tapi … kenapa … yah semoga aja kalo beneran itu kawat gigi benda itu dipasang karena kemauan injun sendiri, nggak dipaksa sama uhugkompeniuhug. Kalau seandainya dia pasang kawat gigi karena dipaksa uhugkompeniuhug, im so going to fight SM sigh.

Lingual braces itu katanya sebenernya gak sesakit braces biasa (yg di depan) ya? Cuma katanya agak gak nyaman dan bikin susah makan di hari-hari pertama. Saya jadi pengen tapi muahal banget hiks.

Oiya ,,,, fic noren yang udah saya siapin drafnya itu belum selesai HEHE. Semoga bisa saya selesaikan dalam minggu ini deh hehe he ;)

As usual, terima kasih sudah membaca!

regards,  
 **vanderwood.**


End file.
